Project Avatar
by Tridonious
Summary: Project Avatar, the serum that allows a person to weild the elements. In the righteous hands, this could save the world; however if it were to fall in the wrong hands, All life could end in a flash.
1. Project Avatar 1

**Project Avatar**

_**A project where you could weild the Elements?! Ok, I must have really been up on something to think of this, lol just kidding everyone. Hope you all like it ;p.**_

It is the dying days of the Twenty-First Century.  
For fifty long years, The world has been ravaged by the two warring sides of the Western Alliance, and the Eastern Coalition.  
Each side uses a different form of weapon against their enemies; terrifying machines that could send shivers down the most hardened soldiers spine.  
Of the Western Alliance, giant Megadueses are the weapons of choice. Huge sixty foot tall robots, each piloted by a single man, each designed for the three primary terrains of land, sea and air.  
For the Eastern Coalition, Airships dominate their skies, some reach the size of small cities, held up in the air thanks to the revolutionary Magna-lift technology, each machine bristling with the same amount of armament as a small army.  
For fifty years the two sides fought, each trying desperately to grasp a victory from the other, until finally, one side slowly began to gain the upper hand.  
The Eastern Coalition.  
As the years waned, The Alliance was slowly pushed back and back was the Coalition gained more and more territory, until finally, only the one installation remained.  
The Superdome.  
A giant superstructure that spanned 200 square kilometres of western Germany, constructed from the near indestructible Naratel-Plexisteel Alloy, it is the last Alliance base to survive, the remains of the once great union now straggling to survive on the other continents..  
It was here, that Project Avatar was conceived, a last ditch attempt by the Alliance to push back the advancing Coalition, created from the mind of a young Scientist, by the name of Dr. Daniel Artirius Wayneright.  
The Avatar Serum, a drug that when injected would allow the user to wield the elements. That could allow someone to stop the air in the engine shafts of the Coalition's Airships, that could allow someone to move the very earth below the enemies feet, that could allow someone to sweep the enemy away with one single tidal wave.  
That could allow someone to ignite a person by just thinking about it.  
And on Christmas Day, of the year 2099, he was successful.  
Unfortunately, the Coalition found out.  
Fearing the awesome god-like powers the Serum possessed, the leaders of that Eastern Empire sent a massive fleet, one larger then any sent before it, to the Superdome to either capture the Doctor and retrieve the Serum, or destroy both.  
And so, on December 31, 2099, mere hours before the dawn of the next century, The Eastern Coalition struck.  
And it is here that our story begins.


	2. Project Avatar 2

**Project Avatar**

His name is Doctor Daniel Artirius Wayneright; a Scientist working for CERN, the science division of the Western Alliance.He is twenty years old, around 5"12, with dark brown, almost black hair and dark navy blue eyes. His body is neither fat, nor are you a stick, but just pleasantly in the middle with an average weight for his age. As said before, he's a scientist, or to be more precise, THE scientist. The man who invented the Avatar Serum, the medication he hopes will finally give the Alliance the edge it needs to overcome it's enemies and win this war. All around is his lab, test tubes adorn the room, each filled with a strange glittering substance, each either red, blue, green, or grey. These are the Element Serums, the building blocks that make up the Avatar Serum, one for each element. There is also another test tube, sitting next to the one that contains the Avatar Serum, but that's not important right now.  
What is important is the emergency broadcast he has just heard over your radio system, a message that chills the very blood in his veins. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! COALITION FORCES INBOUND! My god! There are hundreds, maybe thousands of ships! They're heading for the Superdome! I…OH GOD NO!!…" An explosion echoes over the radio's speakers before the entire rig goes dead.  
As he stares at the black object for a moment, his mind going into overdrive trying to think of a solution to this problem. Clearly the Coalition is coming because of the Serum, that would be the only reason to try and attack a fortress they've been trying to gain for the past ten years. He will have to hide the Serum somewhere, but where?

--

"RED ALERT. ALL HANDS MAN YOUR STATIONS. THIS IS NOT A DRILL,"  
The cool female voice of the computer announcer is quickly lost in the screams of those around the Doctor as he grabs the Avatar Serum and a Hypoinjector and run out of the lab, mixing with the constant thudding of thousands upon thousands of feet all heading in the same direction.  
The Superdome.  
With such a hazardous and experimental substance as the Avatar Serum, Doctor Daniel and his colleges were not allowed to work in The Superdome's underground complex. As such the Doctor and everyone else works in a large white building on the edge of the Outer City, known as Paradigm Labs.  
Right now though, judging by the pain in the Doctor's legs, He would wish that he'd left the serum in the storage lab in the Complex rather then in the lab at the edge of town.  
Up ahead, the Superdome is in view; A giant grey two hundred square kilometre semicircle, arching across the German horizon. Constructed from plexisteel and naratel, the most durable natural and man made metal of the known world combined, within it's curved walls containing an entire self sustaining habitat, capable of sustaining thousand, if not tens of thousands of people for decades within it's confines and the expansive tunnels below it, keeping them safe in case The Great War took a nasty doomsday turn. Basically it looks like a giant upturned wok, or a metal version of the Millennium dome, only without the long rods.  
It's a bit of an eye sore really, spanning across the entire horizon and then some, but the way the war's going, you know it's a necessary one.  
Daniel's navy eyes narrow as he dodge's through the streets of the city that surround the giant bunker, his calf length lab coat whipping around his legs as he stares at it, one hand still tightly closed around the Hypoinjector (Now with the serum in place,) in your pocket, carefully making sure that the pressure pad doesn't impact against his thigh, releasing the serum.  
Yes, the last thing Daniel would need right now is to inject himself with the substance he has been working on  
The Serum. Project Avatar. The final outcome after three years of painstaking work. A serum that could of very well tipped The Great War in the Western Alliance's favour.  
But now, it is only the catalyst for destruction.  
Not bad for a guy who turned twenty three months ago.  
Chaos now reigns over the Outer Complex as those forced to live outside the Superdome make a mad scramble to try and get within it's safe confines.  
Daniel knew though, that unless someone does something, it would be for naught.  
The only people who are allowed to live inside the Dome are selected scientists, politicians, and other important people the Western Alliance feels would be needed in a post apocalyptic world, along with their families.  
Builders, workers, and many of the people who have actually built the Dome lived outside, in the Outer Complex. They just built the frigging thing, no one said anything about them living in it. So says your superiors.  
The crowd ahead started to thicken out as he get closer and closer to the Main Gate, the metallic structure now almost dominating your vision.  
The Doctor curse's silently to himself as the gathering masses bump, push and shove around him, all of them begging and screaming to be let in.  
"Let us in!"  
"Do you want us to die?"  
"What kind of people are you!?"  
"I'm sorry," Daniel rolled my eyes as the apologetic voice of the Gate Controller finally graces his ears, "But you have to understand, the Gates have already been closed there's nothing I can do…"  
"Bullshit!" Someone cried, "I've been working on this overgrown upturned wok for fifteen years! The Gate's can be opened from either side at any time!"  
"Yeah!"  
"He's right!"  
"Open up!"  
After what seems like an eternity, Daniel finally managed to break through the angry mob, his eyes promptly falling on the Gate Controller; a small weedy looking man in an immaculate pinstriped suit, a pair of thin round spectacles perched on the end of his pointed nose.  
"Let me in," It's a statement not a question. (the good Doctor tend to be direct like that), "Let me in right now,""Are you tone deaf?" The Controller looks down his nose at Doctor Daniel like he was some kind of insignificant insect, "Once the Gates have been closed, they can't be opened again,"  
Daniel's dark eyes narrow slightly, "I don't think you understand. I'm Doctor Daniel Artirius Wayneright of Paradigm Labs. My family is in there and I have to see them,"  
The Controller smirked, "Well then, you should have gotten here before the Gates closed then, shouldn't of you, Doctor?"  
Daniel fume silently for a moment, wondering how he can get by this overly proud man.


	3. Project Avatar 3

**Project Avatar 3**

Doctor Daniel really doesn't like this guy. He see's him every day on the way in and out to the lab so Daniel know he knows exactly who Daniel is. And he knows it. He thinks that just because he opens and closes the gate every morning, afternoon and attack, he's God almighty (No offence to God or anything,).  
Doctor Daniel decided to kick him back down to the commoners level.  
Daniel's eyes narrowed further, before he finally relented with a sigh, running a hand though his own dark hair. "Maybe your right," Daniel just couldn't can't resist rolling his eyes at the triumphant look on the idiot's face, before his own features brightened up, "But hey, I've got an idea. How about either you open this door," Daniel suddenly pulls out a energy pistol from the inside pocket of his lab coat, "Or I blow your head off,"  
Yep, here it is, a McKingly Mark II Energy Pistol, It sort of looks like a Walther P99, only it's made from plexisteel and the energy clip produces a slightly sickly green light.  
A hushed silence suddenly overcomes the crowd as the Controller's face drains of colour, the only sound coming from the whine of the handgun as it powers up. Beads of sweat slowly running down his brow, a few drops making their way around the tip of the firearm that now rests just above his nose.  
"Open the Gate," Daniel's voice was as hard as iron, "Now,"  
"I…I can't," The Controller stammers, "O…once the gate's been closed…"  
The pistol whines to a higher pitch as the Doctor ups the power level, causing the Controller's eyes to widen in fright as he quickly delves into his trouser pocket, pulling out a radio and turning it on.  
"OPEN THE GATE!!" He screams as Daniel slowly applied pressure to the trigger, "OPEN THE BLOODY GATE!!"  
Almost immediately, an enormous portion of the Dome slowly begins to separate with a loud, rattling groan, drowned out by the roaring cheer from the crowd behind Daniel.  
He simply smiles as he powers down the Pistol.  
"Thank you," the smile turns into more of a smirk as Daniel places the weapon back in his inside pocket, "You've been very helpful," he glanced down at the Controllers trousers with a small frown, "Although you might want to change those, they look a little…damp,"  
The Gate Controller merely whimpers as he collapses to the floor in a dead faint, leaving Doctor Daniel and the cheering masses to run past him (Or over him) into the confines of the Dome, safe from the up coming attack.

--

"Dorothy! Dorothy it's me! Open up!"  
Daniel bang heavily on the door of his apartment, now in a blind panic and forgetting that the key is actually in his pocket. After running though the streets of the Superdome, through screaming crowds and alarmed authorities, Daniel being quite exhausted, only the urgency of what his doing keeps him hammering on the door.  
"Dorothy open up! Come on it's urgent!"  
Door finally opens to reveal his sleepy looking wife, enrobed in a silk dressing gown, her long red hair flowing down her back as she gazes up at Doctor Daniel with confused amethyst eyes.  
"Daniel?" she takes Daniel gently by the shoulders, "What's going on? What's the matter?"  
"I don't have time to explain," Daniel finally manages to finally speak after a few moments, "Suffice to say, The Eastern Coalition is on it's way..."

"Where's Jenny?"


	4. Project Avatar 4

**Project Avatar 4**

_**Hey everyone, I accidently wrote this part of the story in first-person mode, so from here on out, I will write this story in first-person style, if you all like it, I might write more stories like this, well everyone, enjoy. (And yes, I know it's a long chapter, so I know I'm pretty stupid for not noticing it after all this).**_

"Jenny?" Dorothy frowns at you, "She's asleep in the next room why?"  
"I need to give her something," you pull out the Hypoinjector from your pocket, "It's important,"  
she stares stared at the object with surprise. The instrument itself is little more then an injection system, ending in a blunt narrow tip on one end, with a small clear cylinder around the size of her middle finger at the other for the medication.  
The entire apparatus is held up by handle at a seventy degree angle, positioned just below where the injector connects to the container, the trigger situated here to administer the contents.  
A Hypoinjector  
In the clear container lies the Avatar Serum. In this light, it looks vaguely watery, yet at the same time seemed to have the easiness of a gas. It glitters like a thousand diamonds in the summer sun as it dances around the cylinder, every so often turning a different colour. From grey to cobalt, to emerald, crimson, then back to grey again.  
"What…is that?" she breathes, reaching out to touch the glass lightly.  
"Avatar Serum," your voice becomes grim, "The final product of Project Avatar. All the effort of the last three years, in one eight centimetre cylinder,"  
"Project Avatar?" her eyes snapp up to meet your yours, "That project CERN's had you working on?"  
you nod, "And now, I need to…give it to Jenny,"  
"Give it to…" Dorothy trails off as her eyes widen with realisation, "Oh no…You don't…you're not…You're going to inject her with it?"  
"I don't have a choice," you hiss, "This is the best way to keep Project Avatar safe,"  
To be honest, your making this plan up as you go along, your panic doused mind forcing you think outside the box.  
"You're going to inject your own daughter with an untested serum that will give her the power of the elements?!" your wife gawps at you, "Are you insane!? Why don't you inject yourself with it?"  
"Because if I'm captured, that's what they'll expect me to do," you scowl, "The Eastern Coalition is coming here because of me Dorothy. If they find me with Avatar Serum running around my bloodstream they'll try to extract it. The last thing they'll expect is if I gave it to my daughter,"  
"And what about you?" Dorothy's features become confused, "Where are you going to be?"  
You pauses, looking away from her slightly, the rest of your plan slowly coming to the top of your mind, "I'm…going to return to the Lab," you speaks slowly and carefully as the details come into view, "There's a prototype for Project Avatar there, The Zeus Serum. I'll inject myself with it, and then I'll go into suspended animation for a few weeks. If they discover me, then they'll think the Zeus Serum will be Project Avatar…if they find me that is,"  
Dorothy frowns at you, "Daniel…why do I get the feeling…"  
"Daddy?"  
The two of you glance towards your daughter's bedroom. You smile fondly as it's owner peeks shyly into the main area from the doorway  
"Jenny, Sweetheart…" Dorothy's voice sounds worried, most likely about how much the three year old has heard, "Your father and I are having a grown up conversation and…"  
"No, it's alright," you smile as you gets down onto one knee, opening his arms to the small child, "Come here Jen, I need to give you something,"  
Her young features brighten slightly as she runs towards you on her short legs, her long hair flying out behind her as she almost fall into her father's embrace.  
"Do you have a present?" she asks eagerly.  
you chuckles slightly, the laugh tinged with sadness, "Sort off honey," you hold up the Hypoinjector, "I need to give you this,"  
"Ooh," Jenny's eyes widened in wonder at the sight of the container, her mind captivated by the dancing lights, "Pretty. What is it?"  
"It's…a potion," You smile, "When you're older, it will make you…special,"  
"How?"  
"Erm…" You bite your lip, "Well…you'll be able to…do…stuff. Good stuff. Stuff that will…help those around you,"  
"Will it hurt?"  
You frown.  
"No," you say finally, "You'll be fine, I promise. You'll just feel a slight numbness near where I inject you. Alright?"  
"Are you sure?" Dorothy asks, watching you carefully.  
You scowl up at her, before smiling down at your daughter, "So…are you ready?"  
The child stars at the injector for a moment more, before nodding.  
"Mommy says it's good to help people,"  
"Indeed it is," you smile, "Just tilt your head to one side then Sweetheart. It will only take a second,"  
Jenny nods again as she rolls her head up to look at her mother, smiling happily. A gesture, she only half heartedly returned.  
Slowly and surely, you gently press the narrow tip of the injector against your beloved daughter's neck, your finger poised on the trigger, your thumb curled around the join between the instrument and the canister.  
You pause for almost a full minute, your mind conflicted on whether you are doing the right thing...

--

You pause for almost a full minute, your mind conflicted on whether you are doing the right thing, before you finally pull the trigger.  
You hear Jenny gasp as the serum escapes it's glass confines with a hiss and a gurgle, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as the last of the product entered her bloodstream, the injector dying with barely a whisper as it's contents is depleted.  
"Jenny?" you move back a little as your daughter turns to look at you, "Are you alright? How do you feel?"  
"I feel…woozy," her lavender eyes are unfocused, dazed, "Sleepy,"  
you smile, "Believe it or not, that's a good sign. Go to bed Honey, you'll feel better in the morning,"  
You kiss her lightly on the forehead as she nods distractedly, before moving back towards her room with a slight stumble in her step.  
"Is it a good sign?" Dorothy asks as you stand up, "Or were you just saying it to make her feel better?"  
"No, it's a good sign," you sigh, "You're father predicted this would happen. Give her a few days, and she'll be as right as rain,"  
"And what about you?"  
you turn to her, your eyes taking in the mixture of fear and anxiety in your wife's features.  
"I'll be alright," you try to smile reassuringly, "Trust me,"  
"Suspended animation hasn't been perfected Daniel," Dorothy looks liek she's on the verge of tears, "People have gone blind in that ice cube maker some have even been killed! If that happened to you…"  
Knowing your time grows short, you suddenly silence as your lips find hers, her body moulding against your own as it deepens.  
"Dorothy," your voice is quiet as you brake apart, "If anything happens to me…"  
"Daniel…"  
"IF…anything happens to me," your are silent for a moment, "I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to be miserable just because of me. I want you to find a nice man, preferably someone Jenny likes, someone who will be kind to her…and I want you to be content," you quirk a smile, "Because if you don't, I shall come back and haunt you until you do,"  
She smile weakly, "You better,"  
You chuckle slightly, before kissing her gently on the forehead.  
"I have to get back to the Lab and prepare,"  
"Good luck," Dorothy whispers, hugging him tightly, as though afraid to let you go, "I love you,"  
You smile sadly as you slowly detach yourself from the woman you love, backing slowly out of the door.  
"And I love you," you whisper, "Take care of Jenny for me,"  
It was only after the door closed that the tears began to fall.

--

You sigh as you look around the sparkling white lab, your fingers doing last minute checks on the Stasis pod as you do so.  
Three years.  
This has been your home for three years.  
All around you, test tubes are dotted here and there, each filled the same sparkling serums that made up Project Avatar, only they remain the same colour.  
And on the desk nearby sits another Hypoinjector, sparkling quietly, ever so often changing from blue to red and back again.  
The Zeus Serum.  
And finally, sitting in the centre of the room, waiting patiently for you to finish your work, is an Antimatter bomb.  
It had been one of your mother's creations, A bomb so powerful it would wipe Paradigm Labs from the face of the Earth. Because nothing clears the house at the end of a party, like one of your mom's home made Antimatter bombs!  
Joking aside, even you are surprised at how small the thing was. On the outside it is a simple clear canister, kept steady by a metal ring around the bottom. The antimatter itself isn't visible to the naked eye, But you know it is being held in the centre of the canister by a magnetic field created by the magnets in the top and bottom of the container.  
Your mother's research indicated that only a Antimatter bomb would be able to destroy your experiments. Of course I'd never tested his theory. (You weren't going to blow up Paradigm Labs just to see if you could,) All you knew was conventional weapons of mass destruction would only destroyed the containers, not the serums themselves. Antimatter is your only hope.  
You sigh to yourself as you turn back to the Stasis pod. In theory, the ice cube maker as Dorothy calls it was designed to withstand anything the elements could throw at it. From energy weapons to lava flows. It had even been placed near a Antimatter explosion and had survived relatively unscathed. Of course the explosion hadn't been almost right next to it. Just…relatively close.  
The pod beeps as it confirms the date that you want to awaken on: January seventh, 2100. With any luck, The Eastern Coalition will never find you, or the Avatar Serum.  
But just to be safe…  
You slowly pick up the Hypoinjector and pres it to your neck, visibly tensing as you empty the cylinder's contents into your bloodstream.  
It's like ice is being poured through your veins, followed closely by molten lava. The world spinds slightly as the last of the Zeus serum enters your body, before the world rights itself, although your head still throbs painfully.  
Stumbling over to the bomb, You check your watch, smirking slightly as you ready the digital display.  
31/12/99  
12:55 pm.  
Perfect.  
Cliché, but perfect.  
Quickly, you set the time on the canister for five minutes, just as the building itself starts to shake.  
You don't need to look outside to know the Coalition ishere, bombing the Outer Complex no doubt.  
The light flickers green, before the blood red numbers started to count down.  
5:00  
4:59  
4:58  
You manage to smile slightly as you stagger back to the Stasis pod, lying back on it's vertical bed, slowly closing your eyes as the glass doors slid shut, the pod slowly easing down into the floor to keep the occupant safe.  
you keep calm as the monitoring equipment comes over your eyes and hands, the cramped quarters slowly becoming colder and colder, freezing the blood in your veins, preserving your body.  
"Goodbye Dorothy. Goodbye Jenny," you whisper as you felt your heart slow, "I love you,"  
The controls on the pod turn green, indicating it's inhabitant to be asleep.


	5. Project Avatar 5

**Project Avatar 5**

"FIRE IN THE HOLD!!"  
The Commander shielded his helmeted face as the doors of Paradigm Labs exploded inwards, scattering grey debris over the pristine white floor as the dust began to settle.  
"Hello, and welcome to Paradigm Labs," He frowned slightly at the cheerful computerised female voice as he and his team entered the lobby, "We hope you have a pleasant visit. The current scientists within the building are: Doctor Daniel Wayneright of Elemental Chemistry, currently residing in Lab 3-A. Thank you, and have a nice day,"  
"Kinda chatty for a security system," one of his men muttered through his intercom, "I don't like the fact it just gave away the location of the guy we're looking for…or that the building's empty,"  
"I agree," The commander muttered, "From his record, Dr. Wayneright's no fool. I think he wants us to find him,"  
"Do you think he wants to defect?"  
"Doubtful. Wayneright's always been loyal to the Western Alliance," he lifted his visor as he stared at the nearby map of the building, "I smell a trap. He wants us to find him,"  
"So what do we do sir?"  
The commander smiled as he pulled his visor down again.  
"Spring the trap,"

The sound of shattering glass pierced the commander's helmet as his soldiers knocked the doors of Lab 3-A down with the butts of their rifles.  
The room beyond was deserted, he knew that. One of the advantages of having a glass door. But even an apparently empty room could hide hidden turrets, cloaked soldiers, hell, Dr. Wayneright might even be hiding behind one of the five tables that ran parallel to the doors.  
But as he entered the pristine lab, the silence broken only by his armoured footsteps crunching on the broken fragments of the door, he found…nothing.  
No guns, no soldiers, and most importantly, no Doctor.  
Just the silence, and the tubes of glittering liquid.  
"Sir, take a look at these things," One of his five soldiers pulled up his visor to take a closer look at a line of ten test tubes filled with a silvery compound, "Do you think this could be Project Avatar?"  
"Maybe prototypes," the commander set his visor to infrared, his eyes slowly focusing on a empty canister that sat on a small pedestal in the centre of the room, "No sign of Dr. Wayneright. He seemed to have been here recently though, this container's sticking out like a sore thumb,"  
"It's counting down to something," Another soldier hesitantly approached the device, "Whatever it is, it's got about thirty seconds left,"  
"I don't like this," the commander came over to join his comrade, glaring at the display as it when past twenty seconds, "There's nothing inside it. What's it counting down too? New Year's day?"  
"It is in fifteen seconds sir," The soldier activated his chronometer inside his helmet, "Maybe it's one of those novelty turn of the century clocks?"  
"Maybe…" The Commander focused on the display as it came to the last ten seconds, "Guess we'll find out in a moment,"  
0:05  
0:04  
As he stared at the numbers, a memory flickered through the Commander's mind,  
0:03  
0:02  
He remembered reading in Wayneright's file that his mother, A Doctor Diana Wayneright had been interested in the uses of Antimatter.  
0:01  
0:00  
His eyes widened in realisation at what the thing was.  
"Oh sh…"  
Then the world was engulfed by white, his last words abruptly cut off as his body turned to vapour, erased from the face of the war drenched planet forever more.

--

The world outside the Superdome was oddly quiet in the dying moments of the Twenty-first Century.  
Only the steady thrum of the twelve Coalition Airship's hover-lifts broken the silence as they hovered overhead, broken every so often by the scream of a Landing craft as several flew down from their home bases to the edges of the Outer complex.  
Many of soldiers within the great Capital ships didn't see the need for such a large force to be used for the capture of one scientist. They had been told it had been in case the Superdome had been fitted with advanced weaponry since they'd last tried to attack the structure, not that they'd believed it. Especially when only one team of five was sent to the large Paradigm Labs building to find The Doctor and his research while the rest had been sent towards the Dome.  
They all knew the real reason behind the Taskforce.  
The Eastern Coalition had wanted to get it's hands on the Superdome ever since it had been completed. Many fleets and weapons of every kind had been sent to the superstructure, and all had turned around in defeat soon after, their projectiles or laser fire unable to penetrate the practically indestructible plexisteel and naratel surface. Project Avatar was simply another reason to have another go.  
That had been their thoughts…right up to the explosion.  
It had burst from Paradigm Labs in a deadly dome of burning blue light and energy, completely engulfing the building in a matter of seconds, taking out several surrounding structures as it continued to expand.  
Then, something strange happened.  
The shockwave started to shrink.  
Smaller and smaller, until it had returned to within the original confines of the ruins of Paradigm, now a shining white orb, hovering in the centre of the flat plane it had created.  
Then, it exploded a second time.  
This time however, it was faster, stronger, and pulsed different colours angrily; Silver, cobalt, emerald, crimson.  
They ran. They were scared. They wouldn't deny it. Some watched in fear as the new shockwave impacted against the Airships, bringing them down like flies, sending dust and debris in all directions as they collided hard into the ground, some bursting into flame as they did so.  
Some knew they wouldn't be able to outrun it, and stood their ground, determined to die facing their impending doom, only to recoil in surprise as they were simply thrown from their feet at the wave passed them, confusion filling their minds as the lapsed into unconsciousness.  
Buildings shattered as the wave smashed though the Outer Complex, showering those on the ground with rubble as it continued onto the Superdome, getting faster and more powerful with every passing second.  
The people inside the great structure remained afraid as the shockwave impacted against the side of the dome, the fear intensifying as giant slabs of the great structures side suddenly shattered like fragile glass, the energy seeping through the enclosed city like a tidal wave.  
Some of the buildings close to the entry point were flattened by the shear force of the blast. Others held their ground, determined not to fall to their oppressor.  
The shockwave continued to expand, further and further, breaching the planet's atmosphere as it continued it's trawl across the planet, forks of lightning striking out at orbiting space stations, blowing them to smithereens, sending them crashing to the Earth below in a fiery display.  
And still it expanded, now so strong it ripped entire continents from their places on the map, crushing them into one another, causing many smaller landmasses to sink under people's feet, others to just crumble away into smaller countries.  
As it encompassed two thirds of the war torn world, the dome of the shockwave slowly began to collapse back to Earth, the atmosphere causing the glittering mass to fall like soft snow.  
The wave finally blew itself out as it encompassed the entire globe, leaving behind a planet barely recognisable for the dawn of the new century.  
It had only taken quarter of an hour, but in that time, the Earth had been renounced to a new Dark Age.  
All technology had been demolished, all wisps of mankind's advancements wiped from the face of the planet. Almost two thirds of the world's landmass had been obliterated, the rest distorted into new unrecognisable shapes, a single giant ocean encompassing most of the globe.  
The Superdome lay in ruin, a large gaping hole in it's side, the land within graced with light for the first time in fifteen years, the silver rain landing delicately on the buildings and plains, causing them to shimmer like mirages in the desert light.  
And amazingly…there were survivors.  
Across the world, the remnants of humanity looked up to the sky in wonder, blinking as the glittering snow like substance graced their faces, sinking into their skin as it did so.  
For the first time in years, friend and foe were as one, all staring up into the sky. Some even watching as the sun slowly arose across the horizon, creating a thousand rainbows across the orange heavens. Others, like the survivors at the Superdome, gazed in awe as the Moon's light shone across the broken land, lighting up the falling substance, adding a billion trillion stars in the sky as it did so.  
And through all this, the creator continued to sleep, the closest survivor to the original blast, his stasis pod surrounded by a glowing field of reds and blues, keeping him safe from his own creation.  
However, while the pod itself continued to function, something was wrong, very wrong.  
The red digital display began to flicker out of control, the release time growing beyond the Pods original perameters. Beyond the twenty-second century, beyond the twenty third. Beyond the third millennia, beyond the fourth.  
All the while Dr. Wayneright continued to sleep, deep in the soft ground, while the hands of time continued to tick on.

--**Earth Kingdom, 50 kilometers southwest of Omashu--**

"Careful with that you imbeciles!" cried Azula, as the workers moved piles of dirt out of the hole they were digging in; "Uh...I swear, how is a princess supposed to find any good help around here...". As Azula was busy being a bitch (in this author's opinion, she should win the BOTYA, Bitch of the Year Award), Mai was busy being not busy, Ty Lee found something of extreme curiosity. "Hey mister, who are you? What's your name?" she said as she helped him out of the strange metallic capsule, the likes of which Ty Lee had never seen before. "Me? My name is not important," said the man, who now looked at his hands to find that he was still holding an injection needle of some sorts, "Just call me the Guru," he said at last with a smile, and ran off before Ty Lee could even respond.

_**Fin.**_

_**Well I hoped you all liked this story, lord knows Avatar is my second most favorite anime, next to DBZ, and Naruto and Bleach tied for third. Well catch ya' on the flip side everyone**_


End file.
